The Desolation Messengers
by Epsilon Zeta
Summary: With the darkness spreading rapidly thanks to the Eastern and Western Paladins, Syaoran and Eriol must release creatures who will bring both the Wrath of God and Armageddon. A Yawgmoth story.


Author's Notes: An introduction to some other characters that will be in the upcoming Yawgmoth season. Check it out!!  
  
Disclaimers: Cardcaptors belongs to CLAMP, all other stuff (quotes, certain characters, title of fic, bits of storyline) belongs to Wizards of the Coast, Inc. I don't own anything.  
  
The Desolation Messengers  
  
"Burn their homes. Salt their lands. Nothing survives." The Western Paladin gave a twisted smile as his soldiers continued the massacre. "You enjoy this way too much. I hope that you keep your mind on the mission at hand rather than your personal entertainment." The knight sighed before turning his attention to the Eastern Paladin.  
  
"All work and no play turns me into a general moron." A smirk made its way onto the Eastern Paladin's face. "You are a moron. Besides, our work is majorly important. Not only do we have an excellent employer who has a beautiful dream, the pay is the best I've seen in years."   
  
The Western Paladin's tone became one of contempt. "Their weak laws. Their flawed systems. They inhibit the Grand Evolution. In Yawgmoth's name, we shall erase them." His eastern counterpart nodded in agreement. "Their fragile world. Their futile lives. They obstruct the Grand Evolution. In Yawgmoth's name, we shall excise them."  
  
Startled yells came from the soldiers. The two knights quickly looked below to see two other knights, bathed in Kor's light and power. "How can anyone fight so much yet enjoy it so little?" The Western Paladin sighed before heading down to battle. The Eastern Paladin noticed the Northern Paladin's cold look. 'How smooth his face, how sure his thoughts. I look forward to breaking his mighty will.'  
  
The Southern Paladin was able to block the Western Paladin's attack just after a Serpent Warrior had died from his sword. The knight quickly pulled a dagger from his wrist and slammed it into the Southern Paladin's stomach. However, he simply tossed the dagger away. "But how...?" The Western Paladin groaned when he saw the thin traces of magic revealing a Mask of Law and Grace.   
  
The Eastern Paladin noticed the worried look on his comrade's face. The Northern Paladin gave a grin before activating his ability and shooting a blast of Light energy to destroy the Eastern Paladin. However, a bit of life energy from Yawgmoth to activate the Soul Channeling enchantment brought him back to life. "With the Mask of Law and Grace on those two, it will be futile to fight them at this point." A vortex opened up behind the Eastern Paladin as well as the Western Paladin.  
  
The Southern Paladin almost had a look of panic. "Well?! Are they ready yet?!?" The Northern Paladin checked the status of the two creatures that have the Wrath of God and Armageddon ability built into their genetic structure. "Unfortunately they are still regenerating." The two knights turned their attention to where Yawgmoth's prized warriors were. They had vanished out of sight. So far, the fighting had stopped...with the soldiers backing away from the knights. The Southern Paladin sighed and blinked out some dust from his amber eyes. The Northern Paladin adjusted his glasses to check the readings. "Now they're ready...we really should get a real Geddon/Wrath combo."  
  
"There are too many soldiers to fight. The land has already been tainted with Yawgmoth's magic." The Northern Paladin nodded silently in agreement. "We shall not let this world suffer what Kor had to endure." The two were transported to the Kor realm before the Desolation Giant and the Desolation Angel were released from their card form.   
  
"Damn it, Eriol. Why must this cycle always continue?" Eriol powered down from his Northern Paladin state. "I'm not too sure Syaoran. But Kor is sensing something big is going to happen inside Yawgmoth in the future which will give the biggest window of opportunity to finish everything." Syaoran sighed as he started to relax and shift out of his Southern Paladin form.  
  
The two dark knights emerged from a portal in the Yawgmoth realm. A lower knight, one of the members of the Order of Yawgmoth, met up with the paladins to bring a message. "I wonder if there is some way to weaken the paladins..." "Sir..." "If there were several Bad Moon enchantments active and a Planar Collapse was cast..." The lower knight cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. "We have sensed a disturbance on the world where Tevesh Szat and the dragons are presently working on. This could present some problems however preparations are already under way to deal with them. I suggest you two do the same. The Kor paladins will have to wait." The Western Paladin groaned. "Sitting on my ass all day and making preparations isn't my idea of fun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto, Chief Archaeologist's Log  
Supplemental  
  
The atmosphere has never been this cheerful. All of our hard work had finally paid off. Now we can present the truth about our ancestors and confront those fabrications.  
  
For centuries, Volrath had ruled over Rath with an iron grip. The people of Skyshroud, the Vec, the Dal and the Kor could not organize a rebellion until the accidental arrival of the Weatherlight. Thanks to its crew, the three factions united to overthrow the evincar and banish him from the land. During the battles, Volrath had discovered a scroll titled as the Ballad of the Paladins. Using this template, he created the Eastern and Western Paladins to crush the Skyshroud and Kor factions. However, he could not control the knights and they abandoned him to become mercenaries.  
  
Skyshroud had been able to survive the Eastern Paladin's fury but Kor was on the verge of extinction when the Western Paladin had been through the land. When word about the scroll of the Ballad of the Paladins came around, the Kor made plans to steal the scroll. With the departure of Volrath's knights, their job became partially easier. Infiltrating the stronghold and stealing the scroll had its price. The casualties had mounted up to a point where the only Kor natives were two boys: Li Syaoran and Eriol Hiiragizawa. The remaining life energy of the Kor was channeled into creating the Northern and Southern Paladins.   
  
This log entry contains the Ballad of the Paladins, translated from the Soltari language. It has been able to bridge many gaps in the story of our ancestors' war. The scroll will be placed along with several other artifacts from that era in the Rath wing of the museum.   
  
Ballad of the Paladins  
  
"North and South meet and angels sing.  
Voices respond with a righteous ring.  
East and West meet and angels cry.  
Unholy power darkens the sky."  
  
  
Wow...another Yawgmoth fic done. If I get enough reviews for the fourth season, I can write faster and get the fifth season started!!! Eventually!!  
  
  



End file.
